The Last Messiah
by icieWind
Summary: The last messiah to hearth. This is the story of a curious character, the last of her kind. Meet the one that will change the world before the knights take that matter in to their own hands.


In our mind there are two aspects, these too can not hurt each other. They can only coexist. They must find the balance. She found that balance. The one who saw the world at its worse and also at is greatest moments. She was chosen to bring the world a new order. A new messiah, ready to act upon the world. Following two simple orders, one from Father "Replace the balance". One from Mother "Do not kill". She is ready to strike the world with all of her power.

Place: inside a crystal castle.

Scenery: Two thrones side by side. A tall man with a scythe in his left hand and a book on his right. He is wearing a golden and black vest. A true king of kings, emitting a bright light. By his side a women. Long silver hair with a sword on her left hand and a silver flower on her right. She is emitting a soft pale light. In front of them there are two girls bind by a red chain in their feet. One of them is wearing a white armor and as black hair. The other one is wearing a very small black armor, her hair is white.

-My daughter are you ready? - asked the king with a firm yet kind voice.

-Yes father. - answer the girls.

-Please my child you must not kill them, remember you were once lost as well.

-I understand mother leave it to me. - they talked as they were one. same tone same words. -And with our blessings you shall go. Remember this, if you fail the knights will take care of the matter. - the king signal for them to go.

A bright light surrounded the girls leaving nothing behind. The light traveled around the world leaving only one person behind. A small girl, with brown hair and round face. She seemed calm looking at the moon with a smile. The area was like a desert, many ruins surround her. A silence that was breath taking, the pale light from the moon was showing her a small house, it seems the house had people inside. The girl was beginning to be cold, her cheeks rose and her eyes wet. Rushing for the house she heard crying it seemed like a group of girls crying. She stopped to look at the moon. "I will help mother rest assured" She tried to sneak in the house all she could hear was women crying. She couldn't understand them but they seem to beg for mercy. The air was so heavy, her heart was pounding fast. What could she do to protect them? While trying to find an entrance she was attacked form behind, she lost consciousness, a bat in the head maybe? Not too long it took her to wake up. The room she was in was like a old yet secure house. Many old beds some of them with a little bit of blood. The smell was strong and it had a hint of alcohol. She looked around with a swore head. Looking around she saw in the corner all of the girls, crying and trying to comfort each other. Before she could say a word the door opened. A man walked in, he was in his underwear and had a black shirt with many big stains on it. She couldn't help to notice the big gun he had on his hand. He seemed so sure of himself, smiling and talking a bunch of words she could not understand.

Behind him a small child with bruises appeared, poor thing she had a really bad time she had red eyes it seems she was crying a lot. Her small blond hair was messy and had some blood on her face. saying something to the child, she ran off to the others to the corner crying while the others hugged her tight. The man look at her with a smile on his face. Pointing the gun at her talking once more. She wouldn't move a muscle instead looked at him and smiled. The girls looked shocked to see how she smiled. One of them wanted to talk but the other silenced her. The man advance to her showing his gun to her face and touching her soft brown hair.

-Get your hands off of me. - She said calmly. - Or I will cut them into peaces. - Her tone begin to rise.

The man was shocked to hear this while she smiled like it was a joke. A girl was so afraid she pushed her into the floor. Saying things she could not understand. The girl had a big belly and was crying while holding her down. With her right hand she banged the floor and the ground started shaking. She got up looked at the girl with angry eyes, seeing her face crying she began to change her face to a softer one. Fear was in the air.

-Show time. - she smiled to the girl. Facing the man with an angry face the girl shouted - Night terror. Dark!

A huge black flower emerge from the ground and slowed her up. Emitting a soft light we could see her features something emerging from her back and her hand changing to a claw like feature. In a instant the flower vanished, leaving behind a girl with white hair. Revealing armor with a bone made tail. Her eyes were green like a serpent and her smile gentle like a child. The girls retrieve the other to the corner. They were crying even more, the man seemed amazed by her new figure and started smiling once more. His eyes had a fire in them.

-Well how do you want to do this? Surrender quick or want to fight a little? - She seemed so sure of her self. When the man went to touch her her tail formed a blade in the end cutting a mans finger. In pain the man started to shoot at her but because of the pain he missed. Yet Dark was worried, it might hit one the girls. So she face the group calmly looking at them, she extended her arms. The moon light fell upon the girls and gently place a shield in them.

-Alright time to party! - Dark giggled. - I know I heard you don't have to remind me every time. - She seemed to be talking to someone in her right side. The man was furious and charged at her with his gun he fired once more and Dark this time the bullets simply fell before reaching its target.

-ok buddy my turn, you don't have enough bullets now do you?

The man started to run to the door but this on closed with black vines on it. The vines had big thorns and seemed really strong. The man started to shout.

-Stop yelling I don't understand anything... - Dark looked at her right side once more.- I know I can but he is probably begging for mercy or something like that.

The man was traped inside that room, no windows and the only exit was shut. Dark watch impatiently the man run around. Then he turned to the girls yelling something to the pregnant one. She cried while hold her stomach and shouting something back the others joined her.

-Now that we said good bye, shall we receive our punishment? - Dark stretched her harms and legs. She stomped the floor with her left foot and black vines appeared beneath the mans feet. The vines quickly traped the man and a beautiful purple flower appeared in front of his eyes.

-Now for your punishment you shall suffer what they suffer by your hands. but don't worry I will come back for you again until then think of what you did.

The flower quickly opened and a massive thorn pierced the mans forehead. He screamed in pain while a purple sphere surrounded him placing him in a fetal position with the black vines surrounded him. The flower was still connected to his forehead.

-Well, that's the end of that. Can't say it was fun. Okay Light your turn. I'm not good with the next part. - Dark placed herself next to the sphere. - Divinity of the dawn. Light!

A white flower emerged from the ground swallowing her once more, emitting a dark light where we could see her figure. The tail is now gone and her claws turned into hands once more. The Flower vanished in moments leaving behind the same girl now with dark hair and a gentle glare. She kneel before the girls, putting her hand on the shield this one disappear. Reaching for the girls these were afraid of her. But the little one touched her gentle hand, with a warm smile she emitted a warm and kind light upon the child. Her wounds healed up and her clothes were replaced by new ones, making the small girl look like a cute little doll.

-There, I hope you can now rest a little. I tried my best to heal your physical wounds, but the ones of the heart only you can heal them. - Light hugged the girl with a tear in her eye. The group quickly surrounded Light crying tears of joy and talking. She raised her hand, they silenced for a minute.

-Let's all give hands I shall help you all. - She reached for everyone's hands. In a circle all of them receive the kind light treating them.

"Now everyone, please calm down and remain focus on my voice. This is the way of the heart, we can now talk to each other". Light smiled peacefully. "Thank you miss!" A small shy voice echoed in their minds. "I was brought here yesterday. I don't know where my parents are." the group was now surrounded by light. "I will help you once again, rest for tonight. When the dawn arrives a small light will guide you to your destiny. Do not worry about food or shelter you will arrive shortly at your destination" Tears of joy fell from the girls eyes, tighten their hands, smiling. "What will happen to him?" A more deep voice, asked with a scared tone. "Don't be afraid he won't get out until I say so. Until then he will live what you lived until today. He will see the pain and the anguish he made you through." Light's face turned serious into a second. "He will see the world through your eyes, until the day I come back to him to take him to a special place." "What kind of place is that?" Asked the child with a fearful tone. "Have you ever heard of the tale of Hell? The goddess from the underworld?" The group silenced for a minute. They seem insecure. "Please relax. I will tell you about it. Hell is a goddess from the north mythology. She had 2 personalities like me. A good one that took care of her people with love and kindness. And of course a dark one that would cast the ones she deemed evil into ice for all eternity. I have these two faces as well. Right now I'm Light. And I will take him to a place I will build once I'm strong enough. Where all of the wicked in this world will end up on". A moment of silence once again, the girls breath with relive. They were at peace. Light got up and looked at the girls with a gentle glare.

-For tonight I will give you a proper place to sleep. With a turn of a finger a big bed with soft sheets and pillows appeared. -I'm sorry I can't make more but I'm still too weak for that.

The girls laugh and sleep in peace together for the first time in many years. Light approached the window in the next room. Looking at the moon with a smile and wide eyes.

-See mother? I didn't kill anyone. And my father I hope justice was served tonight.

Behind Light the pregnant women appeared. She was talking something Light couldn't understand. The women was reaching for her hand so she could talk once more. "You didn't heal me! I still have this thing inside of me" A scream was heard inside Light's head. "It is still here take it out please." The woman was crying while reaching for her stomach. She was nervous poking her belly with a finger. Light stopped the women placing her left hand on her baby.

"My dear, I know how much you suffered and how much you begged and tried to escape." Light began to cry softly. "It's not only him who see it I also see it. I also feel it. But please do not waste such gift inside of you. It's too far, she has a soul now." "She?" Said the women in a much calm tone. "I'm having a baby girl?" "Yes my dear. It will be a little girl. I do hope you think what is best for her and for you."

The woman fell in her knees crying while placing her hand on her belly gently. She was shaking, Light reached for her hand once more. Looking at her with a gentle face.

"You were the first one weren't you? I saw you being trapped here. But I didn't see why." In her glove her jewel began to glow softly. "Would you tell me how did you, ended up in here?"


End file.
